Betrayal
Betrayal, parts one and two, are the ninth and tenth episodes to air in the twenty-second series of Silent Witness, and the 201st and 202nd episodes to air overall in the show. The episodes aired as following: * Betrayal - Part One on 4 February 2019, * Betrayal - Part Two on 5 February 2019. Both parts of the episode were co-written by Virginia Gilbert and Michael Crompton, produced by Kiaran Murray-Smith and directed by Emma Sullivan. Richard Stokes served as the executive producer for both episodes. It is the final two episodes to air in the twenty-second series, and airs after episodes seven and eight of the same series: "Death Maker". Cast Part One * Judge Henderson - Gregory Floy * Lyndsey Morrison - Golda Rosheuvel * Dr. Nikki Alexander - Emilia Fox * Amanda Long - Dervla Kirwan * Kalan Dhanna - Manish Gandhi * Dr. Thomas Chamberlain - Richard Lintern * D.C. Vail - Adelle Leonce * Clarissa Mullery - Liz Carr * Max - Daniel Weyman * Jack Hodgson - David Caves * Alice - Kiran Sonia Sawar * D.I. Briggs - Ingrid Oliver * Richard Austin - Edward Franklin * Jacob Nduka - Leemore Marrett Jr. * Jenna Hong - Yennis Cheung * Arthur Pujari - Art Malik Part Two * Dr. Thomas Chamberlain - Richard Lintern * Amanda Long - Dervla Kirwan * Leon Birchwood - Anthony Taylor * D.C. Vail - Adelle Leonce * Dr. Nikki Alexander - Emilia Fox * Clarissa Mullery - Liz Carr * Jack Hodgson - David Caves * Jacob Nduka - Leemore Marrett Jr. * Richard Austin - Edward Franklin * Jenna Hong - Yennis Cheung * Judge Henderson - Gregory Floy * Lyndsey Morrison - Golda Rosheuvel * D.I. Briggs - Ingrid Oliver * Alice - Kirwan Sonia Sawar * Barrister Delaney - Daniel Monks * Court of Appeal Judge - Nigel Fairs * Gavin Coulter - Simon Poland * Arthur Pujari - Art Malik * Barrister - Tasilimn Emiabata Deaths Two characters died across the two episodes. * Kalan Dhanna - pulmonary edema after being injected with trial drug tainted with succinylcholine. * Jacob Nduka - pulmonary edema after being injected with trial drug tainted with succinylcholine. Body then hanged from a warehouse beam to make it look like suicide. Notes * The BBC synopses for the episodes: ** Part One: Nikki is humiliated in court when a barrister accuses her of making a serious error in the case of a policeman who may or may not have been murdered. Meanwhile the team investigates the death of a medical researcher found in a canal with mysterious puncture marks on his body. ** '''Part Two: '''When Thomas sides against her findings on a controversial case, Nikki suspects foul play and takes steps to prove her theory. Jack and Clarissa follow a forensic trail connecting a dead researcher with a billionaire scientist and a secret testing programme. * These episodes are the final two episodes to air in the twenty-second series of the show. Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes